


[翻译]Stark Naked: Captain XXX and the Soldier

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternative Universe-Porn stars, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Implied Bucky/Clint, Implied Bucky/Peter, Implied Thor/Valkyrie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Bucky, Porn Star Peter, Porn Star Steve Rogers, Porn Star everyone, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, porn stars, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 巴基喜欢他的工作。老天，准确地说，他热爱这份工作。他为斯塔克裸体集团工作，托尼·斯塔克掌控的这家公司是色情产业的巨头。唯一的问题？巴基总被定型为攻，而现实中他更喜欢做受。而当托尼提出让巴基加入他们的最新系列“两攻相遇”时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯让巴基吓坏了，巴基还是头一次在片子里被操。还有什么？其实，他更为之欲火难忍。





	[翻译]Stark Naked: Captain XXX and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stark Naked: Captain XXX and the Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241187) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



工作人员把长袍递给巴基和彼得。帕克，他们年轻的新成员，比他看起来要结实许多，但不论他体能如何，初次在摄像机前被榨干总是会让人精疲力竭。巴基伸出手想要拉起张开四肢躺在床垫上的人，那孩子握住了。

“你还好吗？”巴基问。

彼得点点头，摸了摸他凌乱的头发：“刚刚挺顺利，我还好。你也很好。你比我想象中温柔多了，所以没关系。”

巴基用手握住彼得的肩膀，和他拥抱了一下，摩挲那孩子的上臂。他说：“我说过嘛，我们都要保重。很高兴你没事。”

“帕克！干得漂亮！巴恩斯，你来一下！”

巴基转身望向片场对面——片场布置成卧室的场景，有超大尺寸的床，和用来存放“以防万一”的润滑液的家具——那里站着他们所向披靡的领导，托尼·斯塔克。斯塔克的父亲是臭名昭著的军火商，拥有一家武器制造公司，而托尼完全不想与之沾边——他对能惹火霍华德·斯塔克的事更感兴趣。

结果就是……色情产业。

（更多的故事还包括霍华德在托尼十六岁时与他公开断绝父子关系，托尼通过色情产业赚取了麻省理工学院的学费，最终打造出了色情产业和成人玩具业的巨头。不过所有人都识相地不会和托尼打听这些。）

“谢了，斯塔克先生！”彼得热情地挥着手。

巴基拍了拍彼得的肩膀，说：“要是你需要帮忙打架，尽管告诉我，好吗？”便走向托尼，后者站在房间门口，双手插在他那昂贵的西装口袋里。

“怎么了？”巴基问。

托尼五指抵着门，说：“来我办公室。我有个提议。不是那种，不爽猫；不要那么看着我。我是你老板，该死的。快来。”

片场办公室绝不是托尼·斯塔克真正的办公室——巴基去过他办公室一次，他不确定自己是不是被骗了（那儿甚至摆着巧克力喷泉，为新人准备的）。这间办公室更实用，墙壁漆成奶油色，深色的桌椅摆得整整齐齐。柜子里放着过去几年的成人视频新闻奖杯，墙上装饰着他们人气最高的影片的海报。

看到他和克林特的海报时，巴基难忍自得之情，海报上两个裸男深情对望，仿佛想把对方生吞活剥。

托尼坐在桌子后的转椅上，他转了个圈，方才停下打量巴基。他说：“好吧，你知道我们启动了那个系列，对吗？”

巴基翻了个白眼，问：“两攻相遇？”

“没错，”托尼说，“你看过发布的那几部了吗？”

巴基摇了摇头。

“这系列很成功，”托尼告诉他，“索尔和瓦尔基里直接打破了纪录。史蒂夫一炮走红。那么。我的问题是：你可以做受吗？”

“托尼，”巴基耐心地说，“我更喜欢做受方。”

托尼紧盯着他：“你不喜欢。”他一脸难以置信。

巴基双手抱在胸前。他说：“呃。对。在上面也可以。我能接受。但我更喜欢做受方。”他冷眼瞧着自己的手指甲，继续说道，“是你一直让我做攻，因为我个子大。”

“我没有——你怎么敢，一开始——”托尼哼了一声，接着妥协道，“好吧。你被定型了，我好看的大块头朋友。但观众知道吗？不，他们不知道。他们认为你是最具魅力的攻。总之我现在有这个想法。我想让你在我们下一部‘两攻相遇’里做受，我想让你和史蒂夫搭档。”

巴基扬起眉毛。史蒂夫……出了名的粗暴。

“我不知道，托尼。”巴基说。

托尼皱起眉头，问：“为什么？史蒂夫怎么了？”

“他把人扔来扔去。”巴基说。

托尼拉下脸。他说：“都是演戏。三次元里的史蒂夫是个情种好男人。问问你的室友。”

“你刚刚直接说了‘三次元’吗？”巴基问。

“那不重要，”托尼回答，“重点是，他只是在演戏，但他其实是个维尼。我是说，并非冒犯——好吧，有点冒犯，也许吧——但镜头外的他可煽情了。”

巴基咬着自己的嘴唇。事实是，他并不在意被扔来扔去，也不在意疼痛或者羞辱play。该死，他喜欢这个，也许有点太过喜欢了。他只是——也需要甜蜜的部分罢了。他叹了口气，不再一副不情愿的样子，“好吧。没问题，我加入。但你要付我两倍的钱。”

“好。”托尼说。

“好。”巴基同意道。

“好。”托尼重复道，坚持要由他来结束谈话。巴基随他去了。

 

**

 

“操。我怎么会同意了呢？”巴基焦虑地问道，两手抓着头发。

克林特咀嚼着他的披萨，暂停了狗狗警探的录像：“老兄，你会没事的。”

“可我的菊花会没事吗，克林顿？”巴基问道，“我有一年没被操过了。要是史蒂夫操我像操他那些搭档一样狠，我大概得用一加仑的润滑液了。可我刚刚洗澡时已经给自己扩张过了！”

之前几周的准备阶段，巴基看了史蒂夫为斯塔克裸体拍过的所有片子。打着筹备摄像的旗号看片的巴基一边为他的菊花担忧，又同时被挑起了性趣。史蒂夫——或者说XXX队长，他的艺名——用他那浑身肌肉的躯体把那些伴侣们压在身下，把他们操到了异次元。

一方面，巴基看得很入迷。另一方面……好吧，他更想让他的菊花好好地待在他体内。

“要是你要用一加仑的润滑液，那他就会用一加仑的润滑液，”克林特说，嚼着意大利辣香肠披萨，“我说真的，伙计。史蒂夫很好。他总是给片场带去小饼干。”

巴基皱起眉头：“真的？”

“千真万确，”克林特回答，“骗你干嘛。那家伙确实攻气十足。但你很喜欢，所以我觉得问题不大。而且他也真的很喜欢发号施令，可你也喜欢，所以……”

“好吧，好吧，”巴基说，把围巾绕在脖子上，“我要走了。不过要是他把我的菊花操到底朝天，你得承担全责。”

“没问题，”克林特耸耸肩，又补上一句热情洋溢的，“工作愉快！”

巴基不带好气地冲他挥手。

等到他来到斯塔克裸体工作室，工作人员已经布置好了灯光、摄像机，还有……小饼干？那大概就是无人知晓的史蒂夫出品饼干了。克林特忘记告诉他饼干是阴茎形状的。

巴基一只手搭在奈德肩上，问道：“嘿，阴茎饼干是哪儿来的？”

奈德用手背擦掉嘴边的饼干屑，指了指自助餐桌子。对于在饭点开拍的片子，托尼总会提供食物。今天，他们提供的是熟食，还有——那是熏鲑鱼吗？太棒了。他对奈德道谢，与其他工作人员打过招呼，但还没等他走到桌边，就撞上了另一个人。

那正是XXX队长——史蒂夫，巴基提醒自己——本人。他身着T恤牛仔裤的模样可一点都不具威慑性，不过棉布下宽阔肩膀的线条就足以让巴基心跳加速。他已经深知那肩膀的威力，而此刻他的心情还在缴械投降与担惊受怕间摆动。

“噢嘿，”史蒂夫说，“你一定就是詹姆斯了。”他伸出手准备握手，好像他们相识于教堂的糕点义卖会上，而不是在史蒂夫把巴基操进床垫的半小时前。

“巴基，”他说，“我习惯别人叫我巴基。”他同史蒂夫握手。

“那么，巴基。”史蒂夫咧开嘴。

史蒂夫用百吉饼配上三明治，巴基不懂他的吃法，不过没关系。他边往盘子里夹食物时，边说：“这次拍摄应该挺轻松的，我想。托尼说你喜欢当受？”

巴基给自己夹了四个阴茎状的小饼干，回答道：“对，但我已经有一年没有做过了，所以，呃，放轻松。”

史蒂夫露出微笑，显得孩子气又调皮，说：“当然，如果我做了你不喜欢的事，尽管告诉我。嘿，克林特还好吗？你是他室友，对吗？”

“我走的时候他正在沙发上吃披萨，”巴基答道，“我觉得他现在也是一样。”

“那不错，”史蒂夫说，“但我敢说我们肯定比他开心得多。”

一阵战栗感略过巴基的脊柱。史蒂夫赤裸的调笑同他完美的脸庞和低调的着装形成古怪的对比。一瞬间，史蒂夫操干别人的那些影像在巴基脑海中回放，史蒂夫喘着气说着污言秽语，肌肉鼓起的模样。他的脸开始发烫，史蒂夫的笑容放大了。他说：“已经在想象了，对吗？我也是。把你拆开肯定很有趣。对了，记得告诉我对饼干的感想。我这次尝试了新配方。”

史蒂夫在巴基屁股上拍了拍，大步走开了，消失在对面的更衣帘后面。

巴基焦虑地鼓起脸颊，试图忘记正在他脑海里欢快舞蹈的裸体史蒂夫。尽管他因为自己准备不充分而焦虑不安，巴基又同时欲望高涨。他想把自己的手放在史蒂夫的窄腰上，想坐在他身上，就像骑乡下酒吧外的投币式机械玩具一样骑着他。

_这些饼干太他妈棒了，_ 巴基一边往更衣区走，一边给克林特发短信。他偷拍了一张剩余的阴茎饼干的照片，烤成金棕色的饼干上面有一道道蓝色的血管状纹路，真实得可怕。

_Wtf_ _看着太赞了！！我们上次一起拍摄时他做了南瓜饼干，_ 克林特回复道，一秒钟后又补充： _它们太真实了（挑眉笑表情）_

_也许他拿自己当模特，_ 巴基想象道，他脑海中史蒂夫烤饼干的样子太过色情了。又或许，除了一件小围裙什么都没穿的样子。好在他们离像兔子一样纠缠在一起只剩二十分钟了；否则，巴基勃起的性器大概就有点尴尬了。

巴基把手机放在一边，脱掉他的衣服，把他毛茸茸的长袍披上，心跳如擂鼓一般，走向片场。史蒂夫已经坐在床边了，奈德、埃里克与其他工作人员正在调整灯光和摄像机。

“噢，正巧，巴基，”哈皮说，他是摄制组组长，“正式开始前，我们还要测试灯光，所以你们脱掉衣服，让我们看看效果，好吗？”

巴基脱下长袍，把它扔在一边。他坐在床上，望着史蒂夫脱掉袍子。

噢。噢，上帝啊。他本人比镜头里看上去好多了。简直不现实。不可能。可是，瞧啊，史蒂夫的肌肉在他的皮肤下挪动，他倒锥形的上身，窄腰，和结实的腹肌。巴基的视线渐渐下移，看到一撮深金色毛发延伸到……好吧。又大，又长，堪称艺术品的阴茎。

史蒂夫一只手各搭在一边屁股上，问他：“你准备得怎么样？”

“呃，”巴基呆呆地说，“清理得很干净，今天早上洗澡时润滑过了，不过……你知道的。那是一个半小时以前了。”

“你想趁他们调整灯光准备一下吗？”

“呃。”

“或者我可以在拍摄时帮你准备。看你了。”

“呃……我自己来。”巴基决定了，尽管史蒂夫粗大手指的诱惑的确难以抵挡。他爬上床垫，伸手在床头柜的第一个抽屉里翻找，掠过那些五花八门的润滑液，直到找到他最喜爱的牌子。巴基扭开盖子，沾湿手指。

“绅士。”巴基笑道，接着对哈皮眨了眨眼——后者翻了个白眼——再把两根手指插进体内。此前扩张时的粘腻感已经不复存在，巴基现在只离史蒂夫那惊人的性器几英寸，相信他，那家伙现实中大多了。怎么办。怎么办。怎么办怎么办怎么办。那玩意将要进入巴基的体内，很快。

起初，巴基只是望着天花板，露在外面的通风管道和电线俯瞰着片场的卧室。但是左边的一声轻响引起了他的注意，他对上了史蒂夫的视线。全裸的、触手可及的史蒂夫，看上去像是想把巴基从头舔到脚，他的蓝眼睛里酝酿着深沉的波涛，瞳孔因欲望而放大。他的一只大手放在阴茎上，那玩意已经勃起充血了。史蒂夫的拇指心不在焉地抹掉了龟头处的一滴前液，他的注意力全集中在巴基打开的后穴上。

两人对视时，史蒂夫露出微笑。他压低声音，只让他们两人听到：“我等不及要进去了，巴基。”

“上帝啊。”巴基咒骂道。

“与他无关。”史蒂夫笑了。

于是，巴基开始了表演。他缓缓地，动作夸张地打开自己，双腿大张，给自己扩张。

史蒂夫另外一只手搁在巴基的胳膊上，命令道：“慢下来。让你自己乐在其中。”

巴基紧张地咽了咽口水，调整他的频率，无意识地朝向镜头，尽管他们还没开始拍摄。他的手指在身体里进出，潮红的脸显示了他的性奋，或许还有些羞耻。他舔了舔嘴唇，承认道：“我等不及换你来了。”

史蒂夫张开嘴，气息不稳地吐气。

哈皮拍了拍手，打破了两人之间的张力，喊道：“好，巴恩斯，你准备好了吗？”

巴基望向摄像头，抽出他的手指，点了点头。“嗯，好了。我们开始吧。”

他们调整了位置，拍摄了一个简短的片头，史蒂夫和巴基假装争执着谁在上面。（据巴基所知，此后还会有类似情节，这是为了故事的完整性，但巴基百分百肯定“两攻相遇”的订阅者里没有一个是来看这些叙事场景和细节的。）

没过几分钟，巴基和史蒂夫就滚到了床上，一丝不挂，巴基喘息着，假装自己败给了史蒂夫。可说真的，他已经太过动情，已经快要分不清楚现实和演戏，他已经迫不及待地想让史蒂夫来掌控他。为了工作，大部分情况下，巴基是主导的一方。他做攻时，总是很留意对方的一举一动。他希望搭档也能尽兴，希望这不只是镜头前的逢场作戏。

而做受……是不一样的。巴基乐于满足对方的兴致，而现在看来，史蒂夫也喜欢做掌控的一方。

史蒂夫给了巴基一个淫荡的吻，反复舔舐着巴基的嘴唇，仿佛饥渴的人追逐甘霖。为了剧情，他喋喋不休地说着挑逗的话语：“你太他妈辣了。该死。我太想插入你。等不及把你按在床上操你了。”

巴基因为他的话呻吟着，手指陷入史蒂夫的背部。他哭叫着：“求你了，对，求你了。”

史蒂夫双手环住巴基的大腿，把他牢牢按在床垫上。巴基，尽管知道他的体能足以把史蒂夫甩开，还是沦陷在了这种无力感。他降服在史蒂夫压倒性的体格下，接着，为了剧情需要，开口道：“你成功了。你打算怎么对我？”

“我打算把你操到妈都不认识。”史蒂夫说。

巴基忍不住呻吟了一声，因为，操啊，那太辣了。

史蒂夫把巴基的腿又分开了些，在巴基的脖子上印下一个吻，低声道：“要是你想停的话就说出来，好吗？”

史蒂夫把手搁在巴基的喉咙上，并不会让他无法呼吸，但在镜头前已经足够逼真，让巴基的无助感上升了一个层次。他因为两人的碰触而喘息，史蒂夫的阴茎贴近他时，他直接高声呻吟起来。他想要弓起脊背躲开，可史蒂夫把他死死地按在床垫上，让他一寸一寸吞进硕大的阴茎，让他欲罢不能又恐慌不已。

“就是这样，”史蒂夫说，“吃下它。我知道你能做到。看看你。你的小穴可以张得这么开。你太棒了。”

或许巴基也应该反呛回去，应该做出为即将被反压紧张不安的模样，因为网友眼中的他是个攻，可该死的，史蒂夫彻底点燃了他的欲望，让他的大脑瞬间当机罢工，冒着青烟夹杂着火花。他呻吟着，抽咽着，哭叫起来，一句话都说不出来。

而这——这还是在史蒂夫完全插入他之前。因为，那时，那时，史蒂夫在他的脖颈上吮吻了更多次（那一定会留下完美的吻痕，巴基等不及要看到它了），轻声说：“确认一下，你还好？”

巴基点了点头，史蒂夫径直撞进了他体内。“大声说出来。”他轻声命令。

“是的。是的，我很好。感觉很好。很不错，真的。”

“我想听的就是这个。”史蒂夫轻声道，他的撞击如此凶狠，让巴基眼冒金星。

史蒂夫在他体内进出着，巴基抓紧了史蒂夫的后背。他知道他正在说着什么，但完全不知道那是什么。也许他在祈求史蒂夫干他再狠点，祈求着被使用——而史蒂夫照做了。他操纵着巴基的身体，好像他结实的身体是橡皮泥做的，而不是该死的实打实的肌肉。

毫不犹豫地，史蒂夫抽了出来，把巴基翻了个面，只给他喘息之余，便又插了进去。巴基的身体像一颗圣诞树一样被点燃了，全身都在唱着赞美诗。他太他妈喜欢做受了——喜欢被这样推来搡去，而他太久没体验过了。太久了。史蒂夫简直符合巴基的“小攻们那些让我欲火难忍的做法”清单上的每一个条目。

史蒂夫给巴基换了个姿势，让他肩膀抵在床垫上，屁股高高撅起，又插了进来。

“你喜欢吗？”他问。

“爱极了，”巴基哭叫道，“操。还要。求你。”

“你还想要？好吧——但我想把你操射。”

噢，操，那可太辣了。

史蒂夫有力地撞击着巴基的身体。每一次他的阴茎擦过巴基的前列腺，他的皮肤似乎都迸射出火花。他太硬了，太接近了，而——

“啊，啊，噢，操！”巴基尖叫道。高潮像有力的打击乐击中了他。巴基高高撅起屁股，攥紧了床单。难耐的欲望击溃了他的身体，让他浑身战栗，四肢无力。他发出的叫喊更像是动物而非人类，而他毫无怨言。他从没在摄像机前这样高潮过，自从——好吧，这是头一次。

史蒂夫并未放慢节奏，只是继续操干。他的手指插进巴基的头发，骤然收紧，把他的头往后拉拽，不停地进出着。

“操，你太棒了。”史蒂夫咆哮着。他最后一次狠狠撞进巴基的身体，然后射了出来。

巴基的四肢虚软无力，史蒂夫一放开他，就无力地倒了下来。他感觉到史蒂夫挪开，让摄像机拍下史蒂夫的精液从巴基腿间流到床上的场景。直到史蒂夫又来到他身旁，把他抱在怀里，他才知道他们的工作已经结束了。

“嘿，”史蒂夫说，“摄像结束了。你感觉怎么样？”

“嗯哼。”巴基尝试开口。

史蒂夫笑了。“我就把这当夸奖了，”他说，“在他们准备后续访谈时，我们还有几分钟时间休息。想抱一会儿吗？”

后续访谈——斯塔克裸体工业旗下每一部片子结尾的必备环节。托尼喜欢强调双方的感受。巴基很欣赏这点。

巴基点了点头，朝着史蒂夫张开双臂。他们像爱人一样依偎在一起，不像演员，巴基融化在了这难得的亲密中。史蒂夫用手指抚摸巴基的头发，亲吻他的后颈：“刚刚棒极了。你太棒了。”

巴基唇角勾起一个微笑。

 

**

 

史蒂夫和巴基又穿好了袍子，双双在工作室里的扶手椅上坐好。斯塔克片场的后续访谈环节，说真的，有点太过头了。他们脚下踩着长毛绒地毯，身后的墙上贴着价格不菲的壁纸，布景尽显奢华，尽管有点过时了。可不能说托尼·斯塔克不周到。

哈皮示意他们已经开始拍摄，然后在镜头外提问：“那么，士兵，第一次为我们做受的感觉怎么样？“

巴基把一缕头发拨到耳后，挑起嘴角。他面向镜头，向观众们保证：“太棒了。史蒂夫——操，抱歉，重来一遍。“

哈皮重复了他的问题，巴基依然挂上同样的微笑，不过这次，他没有说漏XXX队长的名字。他说：“简直不可思议。队长太厉害了，你知道吗？听我说。其实我喜欢被人摆弄，只要对方可以信任。而队长……我知道我可以信任队长。”

史蒂夫瞥了一眼巴基，说：“你喜欢被那样摆弄，嗯？”

“噢，没错，”巴基说，“我百分百想重来一遍。”

“真的？”史蒂夫问，看上去完全不像那个刚刚操弄巴基的极速恶魔，反而像个傻愣愣的小奶狗。他又说：“我很高兴你喜欢。我喜欢和你在一起，而这个‘两攻相遇’系列也很酷，因为我不必担心我会不小心弄伤谁，你懂吗？”

哈皮打断道：“那么，也就是说你们之间有了化学反应吗？”

“绝对有，”巴基说，“这可不只是因为队长把小饼干带到片场。”

史蒂夫低笑一声，推了推巴基，他抱怨道：“我没想到你竟然把这件事告诉大家了。”

巴基直视镜头，说：“你们都听到了。XXX队长为他的搭档和工作人员们烤小饼干。而且那真的超美味。”

哈皮让镜头重新对向史蒂夫。他问道：“那你呢，队长？你对这次经历的感受如何？”

史蒂夫挺直了背，但腾出一只手覆住巴基的手，拇指摩挲巴基的手指。他舔了舔嘴唇，回答道：“嗯，大家都知道我喜欢做主导的一方，”他笑了笑，几乎显得有点不好意思——，“我拍摄前看了很多士兵的视频，我很紧张。他看上去很，你们知道——喜欢掌控一切。但当我们上床时，就好像……他就……就让我做我想做的，让我来做主。他真的很不可思议。”

这赞赏仿佛一股暖流巴基的全身，让他的脸颊发烫，阴茎蠢蠢欲动。不可思议，史蒂夫说他不可思议。他脑海中闪过一系列画面，史蒂夫把巴基的身体折起，在他耳边说着他有多好。

“你脸红了，士兵。”史蒂夫说。

巴基一下子反应过来，他说：“你在奉承我。”

“你说得好像那是什么坏事。”

“不，没有，”巴基安抚他，“那很好。只是——这对我的老二不太好，队长。让我喘口气。”

史蒂夫又调皮地笑了。他说：“我想我们一定得再合作一次。”

巴基喘了口气，同意道：“我想是的。”

他们之间某种无形的东西似乎断裂了，一股暖流包裹住了巴基，让他浑身燥热。史蒂夫回望他，宝蓝色的双眼又溢满了欲望，两人之间的心情如此同步，他们不由自主地向对方靠近。

“好了，”哈皮说，打破了两人之间的张力，“我想我们需要这些就够了。不用演了，孩子们。”

工作人员开始搬运东西，两人都站了起来，巴基说：“我要声明——我刚刚说的都是真话。我相当乐意和你再次合作。”

史蒂夫露出夏日暖阳般的微笑。巴基喜欢这个。史蒂夫好像在用全身微笑，他的全身都在发热——仔细想想，他这副身体真的做了很多不可思议的事情。当史蒂夫附身在巴基的嘴唇上印下纯洁的一吻时，巴基也靠了过去，久久沉浸于这个拥抱中。

工作从未如此美妙。

 


End file.
